tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TDSkavefan/How I think the PI elimination order should have been
Okay, don't get me wrong, I think PI's elimination order is good, I just think it could have been a bit better. So, here is my PI elimination order: 14th. Beardo I think he works well for a first out, and I honestly can't see anything they could do with him. 13th. Rodney He's annoying, and we all know it. He's good elimination fodder, and I was sick of him by EPISODE 2. 12th. Amy I love the twins, but I just don't see them (or she) making it very far. Samey's thing with Amy was very entertaining, and I think it would have gotten boring if dragged out any longer. 11th. Topher Sorry Topher (Oops, I mean the guy that everyone likes because he's good looking) fans, but he's annoying. He's arrogant and self - centered, and I dislike him. If he had stayed any longer than Episode 8 I would have smashed my Ipad. 10th. Sugar We all like Ella more than Sugar, and we know it. Sugar's a funny character without Ella, but with her she's horrible. I feel they should have just eliminated her here and should have let the fan favourite go farther, and although they didn't know who we would be rooting for in the conflict, it would be good for the kids for the good guy to get farther than the bad guy (in this situation). 9th. Max Max is starting to grow on me, I'll give you that, but I know for a fact he's not very popular. He would have worked better as eliminated fodder, if you want my opinion on it. 8th. Ella I just don't see Ella making it any farther than this, but she would have had a good seven/eight episodes, so that's good. This way she's not exactly fodder, but she's not exactly a main character either. 7th. Shawn He's in the main relationship of the season, and something bad usually happens to them at this point, and at the elimination they become a canon couple and everyone's happy (mostly everyone). Basically the same as Gwent and Zoke. 6th. Samey This is the perfect place for her imo. She's afan favourite, she's awesome, and totally deserved to make it this far. I could see her winning, but it doesn't really work for me. Her making it far does, though! :) 5th. Leonard Throw rocks at me or whatever you want to do, but I'm one of the few people that actually like him. He's funny, and I would have liked to see him around here, and I don't really care what anyone else says, it will not change my opinion of him. He could have been this season's Cameron if they used him correctly. 4th. Sky Don't care what anyone says, SHE'S NOT THE NEW ZOEY. Plus, even if she was, some of us might actually like that, since, incase you are completely oblivious to anyone else's opinion but yourselves, some of us like Zoey. I'm a huge Skave fan btw, you can tell from my username. She would be in the finale in a perfect world, but her being in it with Dave would be too cheesy imo. 3rd. Scarlett If she really is the main antagonist, then she should be HERE, NOT THE FINAL SIX. She has only got 2 episodes to prove herself as the main antagonist, and it's stupid. She should be in the final three, it's where most main antagonists place around. 2nd/1st. Dave/Jasmine This finale would BE PERFECT. Dave, my fav character, and Jasmine, who's in the main relationship and is a fan favourite. I could also see a Samey/Dave finale and a Jasmine/Leonard finale. I wouldn't care who wins here, I love both of them. What do you think of my elimination order? Tell me in the comments! :D Category:Blog posts